


Take Me

by flowerboysandramyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerboysandramyun/pseuds/flowerboysandramyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae gets more than just a photo of Baekhyun for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me

**Author's Note:**

> Useless, useless Christmas porn, based off of the Christmas episode of EXO Showtime. Oops.

Pulling out a photo with a familiar face, Jongdae was hardly surprised. Narcissism had always been Baekhyun’s style. What more was he expecting? He uttered an unimpressed interrogative, turning the photo in his hand while the members fell into giddy laughter around him.

 

“A photo of me!” A single moment later, and Baekhyun was snuggled up against his shoulder like a pandering child. “Take me.”

 

The words were sugary and repulsive, almost as infuriating the self-centered gift itself, but Jongdae was just coughing up laughter of disbelief as the small figure buried himself into his side with puppy eyes and mock sincerity. There, in the photo, was Baekhyun, smiling and giving a peace sign, a sight that Jongdae had to face almost daily. The Exo dorm was in serious need of a douchebag jar. Baekhyun would have it filled within a week.

 

After being prompted to do so, Jongdae read the caption on the photo aloud. “‘Am I pretty? I’m yours now.’” He wanted to smack Baekhyun upside the head, but the cameras were likely to not appreciate such a well-deserved gesture. So he settled for a playful shove and a headache as he watched the other members open more useful and sensible presents. But then he thought about the situation a little further.

 

His, huh?

 

Hm. Interesting.

 

Blackmail? Most definitely.

 

And he wasn't about to deny it—the idea of having him, all for himself, wasn't too disgusting. It was almost tempting. Wandering fingers running a pattern into Baekhyun's thigh as his thoughts wandered in similar directions, he continued to mull it over, making the idea a dull buzz in his mind.

 

Hands wrapping around his side, head subconsciously nuzzling into the crook of a warm, soft stretch of neck, teasing a focused Baekhyun and pulling his attention away from the watching cameras for just a moment. Mmm. His.

 

It was a long night of filming, despite the fact that they were snuggled up in their own dorm, watching some movie that made Baekhyun cry right next to him and the rest of group tear up just as much, despite their earlier defenses regarding their crying habits. Maybe he would have cried, but he was hardly paying attention to the movie anyway, arms wrapped around the body next to him and exhaustion wearing him down to a sleepy mess. Soon, his lusty thoughts, dripping with hints of ecstasy, turned to a lust for the cameras to be off, the crew out of their dorm, and his warm bed to cuddle with for the remainder of the night. But somehow, he managed to keep his eyes open.

 

A few more tears, more mocking, and finally the end of the movie, and the crew started packing up and heading out, much to everyone’s relief. No more pretending, no more acting. The dorm was restored to it’s natural peace. Jongdae lifted himself off the pillow in Baekhyun’s lap, stretched a bit and stood up.

 

“Hey,” a voice from behind said sleepily, “don’t forget your new, prized possession.”

 

Jongdae turned to see Baekhyun holding out the ever-so-valuable polaroid to him. As if he didn’t have to see this bratty kid everyday in this dorm and at rehearsal, he now had a photo to commemorate his bandmate’s existence.

 

“Really thoughtful gift, there, Baekhyun. I’ll treasure it,” Jongdae muttered with a sarcastic smirk, taking the photo and shoving it carelessly in the back pocket of his jeans that would most likely end up on the floor of their room in a few minutes. “Your 'giving spirit’ never ceases to amaze me.”

 

“I’m the best present anyone could ever get,” Baekhyun cooed back, wagging his eyebrows suggestively and lying across the couch like some sort of model. The other members were already filing out of the room, changing into pajamas and hoping to get some much needed rest before tomorrow’s schedule. And here he was, staring at the spectacle on the couch. “I’m yours.”

 

Now, Baekhyun was just making stupid faces, smothering the conversation with teasing aegyo and making a cat claw as he—meowed? Oh god. Overtired and past the point of no return.

 

But still unbelievably tempting.

 

“Shut up, you’re giving me a headache,” Jongdae laughed, hitting Baekhyun in the shoulder before dragging him off the couch. If he were more awake, he might play along more, but his bed was calling him and sleep was suddenly much more enticing.

 

With Baekhyun moving like a snail and Jongdae having to pull him along, they were the last ones in the living room. In fact, they would almost be off into their own rooms, if it weren’t for the hand that suddenly slipped into Jongdae’s back pocket. He quickly whirled his head around, seeing a sleepy smile on Baekhyun’s face as he closed his fingers around the photo against his backside.

 

“I have a feeling you won’t use this to your advantage. Maybe I should take it back. Give it to Chanyeol. Or Kai,” Baekhyun said, pulling the picture out. He wanted to do this now? Despite his earlier trains of thought, Jongdae had thought he might have a little more time to redeem it when he was fully aware of his surroundings, but it appeared he didn’t have much of a choice anymore. "Maybe even...Kyungsoo?"

 

“Too late. You’ve already given me permission to own you. Which means I own this picture, too,” Jongdae spat back, snatching the polaroid from Baekhyun’s loose grasp and putting it back in his pocket. “Maybe I will use it.”

 

Baekhyun just smirked, casting a wary glance down the hallway. It was dark and only the faint sounds of pre-bedtime routines escaped the rooms, but Jongdae had to double check in order to make sure there wouldn’t be any interruptions for what they were about to do. Turning back toward him, he studied the light brown hair swept across his forehead, clinging with a bit of sweat underneath the hat. Despite his previous cursing of him and his overall asenine behaviour on a daily basis, paired with an inexplicable magnetism, Baekhyun looked nothing short of alluring, and now he was his. That forwarded an insurmountable amount of power through Jongdae’s veins.

 

Pushing them into somewhat of a safezone, Jongdae pulled him alongside him, into the dark kitchen, lit solely by someone’s docking station on the counter. As far as scenery went, it wasn’t his first choice, but it would work.

 

“So, were you planning on fucking whoever got your picture?” Baekhyun just laughed and started lifting the top layer off of Jongdae’s upper body. It was a question that was asked in half seriousness, but with Baekhyun, there was no guarantee he would even get a quarter of that seriousness in reply.

 

“Depends. I’m not sure anyone else would be as willing,” Baekhyun snorted, sending a sly look in Jongdae’s direction as the sweater came off and he began working on his belt. It was almost as if he was being called 'easy', but the blood was no longer in his brain where it should be in order to form a proper comeback. So he blew it off and reached for something else he knew he could control. Quickly undoing the button and zipper, Jongdae snaked a cold hand past tight jeans and neon briefs, wrapping a sure hand around Baekhyun’s dick, receiving a soft cry from Baekhyun in return.

 

There would be sure regret in the morning, for the both of them, but watching Baekhyun's head loll back, pretty fingers digging into the counter and an airy gasp filling the room, the only consequence at the moment was the smile creeping across Jongdae's face and the pleasant rush of blood through his body.

 

_I'm yours now._

 

'Now' was a definite amount of time, but there were hardly any complaints from either party. Now—this very moment—was really all they needed, Polaroid thrown to the wayside and free hand moving to remove Baekhyun's upper stitch of clothing, but not without a bit of trouble.

 

Jongdae's deft fingers traced heated lines along Baekhyun's hardened length, producing chilling tremors in his body and manifesting themselves in low, muffled pants, matching in rhythm with each pull. And then that gorgeous, pale neck strained itself back, exposing the soft skin, calling out to Jongdae's waiting lips as he leaned in, breathing in the faint condensation and tasting the salt of new sweat on the tip of his tongue. If it weren’t for the counter they were propped against, he was sure one of them would be subjected to buckling knees and be thrown off balance.

 

Jongdae would be lying if he said he hadn’t at least entertained an idea akin to what was happening right now. The fingers of his free hand running through Baekhyun’s soft hair, running down a smooth, trembling chest, other hand working around his pretty little cock, dragging obscene noises from Baekhyun’s perfectly swollen lips. But as annoying as he was from day to day, he was also unbelievably teasing and so far out of reach that his little, fleeting fantasies were buried and sodded two times over. To finally have him willingly squirming in his grasp and practically begging for release was more than surprising, and altogether, disgustingly satisfying.

 

Sure, the phrase ‘take me’ had Jongdae thinking about something a little less shallow than mutual handjobs, but as he ran his thumb over Baekhyun’s lips and surged forward to kiss them, he couldn’t say he was completely insatiable. When Baekhyun managed to get Jongdae’s pants pooling around his ankles, he reached forward with those perfect fingers and began working on his already half-hard cock, flicking his wrist precisely with nails barely ghosting along the shaft. It was a bit disorienting, trying to focus on both jerking Baekhyun off as well as lose himself in the sensations welling up in his own body—a consequence of Baekhyun’s unanticipated dexterity—but not completely impossible.

 

His tongue teased Baekhyun’s, smothering both of their wanton moans and pushing them back down their throats as he ran his thumb over the slit of his leaking cock. He could tell he was close, and if he was lucky, he wouldn’t be far behind. Their hands worked faster, their mouths slanting together in sloppy, heated kisses, and free hands traveling wherever hot, damp skin was available to be touched and abused.

 

“God,” Baekhyun managed, a muffled noise against Jongdae’s wet lips as he gave one final pull. “Jong-dae—”

 

Then he was coming, eyes slitting, head falling back, mouth falling open as Jongdae’s lips simply brushed along his chin. He wasn’t far behind, hand reaching down to help a dazed and slowed Baekhyun to drag him to that final push over the cliff, where he saw white and heard a slight buzz in his ears. He fell against the singer’s sweaty shoulder, burying his face and gripping his hips tightly before regaining his ability to think straight. He couldn’t remember a time when he had felt this satisfied, his body plastered against another warm one in a slightly uncomfortable position against the kitchen counter. They were breathing heavy and the air seemed thick and suffocating now.

 

When they managed to pull themselves up on sturdier feet, they quickly cleaned up and recovered their abandoned clothes. Taking a look at Baekhyun as he pulled his shirt back over his head, Jongdae lost himself in the state of the other man, hair mussed and pupils blown. He had become a beautiful mess in a matter of minutes, all under Jongdae’s helpful hand. The moment he was caught staring, he received a mischievous smile and tongue in cheek.

 

“Well, that was…” he started, moving towards Jongdae and bravely wrapping his slender arms around his waist, “…perfect.”

 

Jongdae grinned back, leaning in just to where their lips brushed. “Couldn’t have said it better myself.”

 

Their lips connected once more, much shorter and less frenzied this time, parting with a gasp and eager hands sliding down Baekhyun’s chest.

 

“This—this should happen again,” Baekhyun said, nuzzling his face into Jongdae’s warm, inviting neck. It was an offer that Jongdae couldn’t refuse, of course, and he simply wrapped his arms around his smaller waist in reply. “Next Christmas, obviously. When you give me _your_  photo.”

 

“Bastard.” Baekhyun just laughed as he was shoved off, but was still allowed to cling to Jongdae as they made their way to their rooms. “I didn’t see an expiration date on that photo. Looks like I’m allowed to use it whenever I want.”

 

And with one last kiss goodnight, Jongdae realized that Christmas was, by far, his favorite holiday and Baekhyun was his favorite present.

 

 

 

 

The next morning, the kitchen was silent, save for the sound of glasses clinking about and the squeak of Jongdae’s slippers on the tiled floor. He was unbelievably exhausted, eyelids drooping and limbs moving simply because his brain was forcibly willing them to, not because there was any energy in his body to assist him. He was the first one up, making tea and trying to turn off the sudden headache that was coming on from mild dehydration.

 

When he heard someone coming in, he didn’t even bother to turn around and just mumbled a sleepy, “good morning” instead, closing his eyes for a moment as he fought the urge to just fall asleep against the counter. Not to mention, the very same counter he and Baekhyun had—

 

“You’re tired? Keep it down next time, will you? Some of us want to sleep, too, you know,” the voice said, grabbing a glass as well. Jongdae’s head snapped up at the accusatory words, stretching around to see Kyungsoo standing in close proximity with him. And he was suddenly at war with himself, halfway between being appalled that he and Baekhyun had been that loud and being amused that Kyungsoo, and likely the rest of the dorm, had had the misfortune of hearing it all. “Thank God Chanyeol is a deep sleeper, or I’d be telling you to watch your back.”

 

Jongdae simply smirked, putting the mug to his lips and swallowing a hot swig of tea, remembering the note he had found this morning that was tucked away in his slippers.

 

                merry christmas, kim jongdae.  
                if anyone asks, we were going over some intense choreo.

                xoxo, baek

 

“We were just practicing the dance for that performance coming up.” And with Kyungsoo giving a dignified snort off to his right, he simply laughed and patted the photo that was secured in his pajama pocket.

 

Merry Christmas, Kim Jongdae. Merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
